


L.S.F.

by alloverthemoon



Series: Prison AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 监狱老板内维尔和737号囚犯卡拉格的某个小片段。





	L.S.F.

**Author's Note:**

> 我是变态。（自首。
> 
> 真的很变态，比Bad Blood还变态，就是太变态了你知道吗，我错了……
> 
> 监狱AU，囚犯卡拉格x监狱所有者（私人的那种小岛监狱，估计是违法建筑）内维尔的故事。
> 
> 害就是我看完今晚天空台放的那个salford fc纪录片突然就变态了，对不起我真的很对不起（……？
> 
> 有暴力因素警告（。  
同样也标了强奸/非自愿警告，其实没有强奸的剧情，甚至都没有做爱的剧情，但确实是强制non-con……（？？？）为了大家的身心健康我还是标一下……
> 
> 标题是Kasabian的同名歌曲。

卡拉格把目光从不锈钢餐盘里倒映着的自己的脸上移开，试探而又小心翼翼地抬起，装作是漫不经心，或者无意而为地落到那个悬空的玻璃房间里，站着的男人身上。

那人穿着一身黑色的衬衫和西装裤，一只手拎着外套，另一只手则插在兜里，在悬空的那个房间里走来走去，脚踩在通风板上发出的吱呀声，每一个在底下餐厅里就餐的人都能听见。他的目光扫视着从底下房间里每一个犯人的身上掠过，而当他的目光来到卡拉格身上时，两鬓稍微长了点白头发的利物浦人便立刻低下头去，装作是有什么东西掉了一般，似乎是要将自己刚才四处游走的目光合理化。

但他依然能看见，假装在瓷砖上摸索的这一会儿，他的眼角余光一直不停地撇着头顶上的玻璃房间。那人的目光似乎在自己身上停留了格外久，直到卡拉格寻找一番无果，作丧气样抬起头来继续吃他的饭，并且又过了好一会儿时，他才感觉到对方不再看他，而是去审视其他的人了。

内维尔接到通知的那一刻就知道大事不好了。

狱卒听起来比平时要慌张百倍，失踪的737号和完全被破坏的禁闭室都在指向一个事实。内维尔立刻扔掉了手里的外套，在电梯和楼梯之间犹豫了一下，最后还是甩开门顺着亮着昏黄灯光的楼梯走廊一路跑了下去。他不知道对方是否弄清楚了监狱的地形，但不管弄不弄清，想要离开根西岛监狱，都只有一条路可以走，而他所要做的就是像现在这样，通知警力到那人的必经之路上集合，同时——

“内维尔先生。”

又或者——

内维尔盯着眼前的男人，对方比他明明只高个四五厘米，近看却显得身形差远不止如此。对方的鬓角稍微有些白发，在黑色的发丝中若隐若现地显露出来，他的手里拿着一管枪，内维尔吞了吞口水，这说明有人已经被他制服了——是落单的警卫吗？还是说有人和他做了交易？但无论如何，对方的手里正拿着只要扣动扳机就能要他性命的工具，相比起来，自己别在腰上的电击棒显得相当脆弱而又无用。

”把那东西扔掉。”

该死的。

“我不会扔掉它的。”内维尔努力让自己显得冷静一些，双手仍然落在腰上，离防身工具最近的地方——对方没有第一时间开枪打死自己，说明他要么是在虚张声势，要么就是有些别的原因，暂时不能威胁到自己的性命， 那么也就是说他不会轻易开枪，因此他决定试探一下对方，看那人是不是真的如自己所想的这样，进行第二次威胁。

对方盯着自己，深吸了一口气，就在内维尔刚准备去掏电击棒的时候，枪声突然响了，接下来他感觉到的就是自己肩膀上的一阵钝痛，就像是被人用枪击穿了一样，而根据事实来看，可能还真就是那么回事。

操。内维尔下意识按住自己肩膀上的伤口，黑色的衬衫看不大出来血的印迹，只能感觉到大约湿了一块儿。或许是因为流的血没有那么多，这是件好事，但他的胳膊确实不能动了。

然后他就感觉到有只脚踩上了自己的腰，内维尔下意识想去摸腰间的电击棒，只听见另一声枪响，他的另一只手顿时也失去了活动的能力，他皱着眉头痛苦地大喊了一声，随后便看见电击棒被对方拆除了下来，塞进他人的腰里。那把枪只剩下最后一发子弹了，内维尔想，这也是他估算的因素之一，还有就是枪声可能会吸引到其他正在试图抓捕他的警卫，但他果然还是失算了——

“你们都觉得我会走通风道的那一条路，先生，您可是太错了。”卡拉格说着，从内维尔的身后抓着他的衣领，将他从楼梯上拽了起来，内维尔一双没法自主操控的胳膊晃在身体两旁，骨头和肉被穿透的痛楚让他下意识咬住了牙根，额头逐渐地有汗珠形成。

所以他是要——

哦。内维尔这就想通了，他甚至有点埋怨自己，怎么没早点想通。

“你会配合我的吧？我本来想，打死了你也差不多，但万一你的锁是声控，那我就完了。”卡拉格一边说着，一边拽着男人的领子往上拖，内维尔被他拽得勒住脖子，呼吸困难，几乎没法和他对话，直到那人一口气把他拖到玻璃房外，那架他再熟悉不过的电梯就伫立在他眼前，他突然有点庆幸自己之前把菲尔提前打发回家了，否则不知道还会弄出什么样的乱子。他这么想着，就听见那人一把粗暴地推开验证板，在上面滴声不决地操作起来。

他真的很急，从他弄出的声响中都能听出他的慌乱。与此同时内维尔估计那两声枪响应该已经引起了狱卒的注意，他只需要再和这人多纠缠一会儿——

他只有一颗子弹了，而且他需要自己活着。内维尔心里想道，这已经没什么可怕的了。

“操。”他听见那人咒骂了一声，从地上拽起内维尔的右手，毫不顾内维尔的身子还没扭过来，几乎是以一个人类无法到达的姿态扭曲着四肢，将手按压在屏幕上，只听清脆的一声响，第一道锁解开了。

此时滴声又想起来，卡拉格的身体在内维尔身旁仿佛僵硬了一秒。不用去看对方的神色，内维尔都知道他一定在想怎么还有第二道锁。于是卡拉格几乎是立刻蹲下身来，从后面抱起内维尔的身体，双手扣在他的肚子上，另一只撑开他的眼皮，逼得怀里的人不由得发出了一声“唔”的闷哼。电梯上的虹膜辨识器被打开，在内维尔的脸上快速扫描了一番，随后又是清脆的一声响——第二道锁开了。

他甚至能听见卡拉格如释重负地地叹了口气，然而这一切都在他发现还有第三道锁之后被破坏了。

“这他妈为什么还会有第三道锁？”卡拉格自己都不知道这话是在问他自己还是在问内维尔，然而内维尔却忍不住笑出来，虽然两条几乎算得上是残废的胳膊好像并没什么可笑的。但他却得意洋洋地转头看了卡拉格一眼。  
他不能杀了自己，他只有一颗子弹，而且内维尔原本就叫了一个小队的狱警来见自己，他们这会儿或许都已经在爬楼梯的路上了，卡拉格当然也意识到了情况的严重性。他伸手捏住内维尔的脸，握着他的脸颊，努力地试图让他挤出几节电脑能辨认得出来的语音。

“你最好说点什么，内维尔。”卡拉格的呼吸都急促了起来，“否则你就是在逼我。”

那倒不必，内维尔心想，刚准备无声地在心里嘲讽一番这个即将越狱成功却又要立刻功亏一篑的逃犯，就感觉到对方掏出了什么东西，抵在自己的腰上。

”这是你最后一次机会。”他从后面抓着内维尔的领子，同时让他的头凑得离收声器越近越好。他的嗓音在颤抖，甚至有一丝绝望，“说点什么，让我出去。”

内维尔依然没有回答。

然后他就感觉到一阵电流传遍了自己的全身。

那股电流是从腰间发起的，他一瞬间被震得几乎要心脏停跳彻底晕过去。再加上他现在虽然能使力，可是一动就痛得要命的双臂，让他的身子就像一块破布那样在卡拉格的怀里颤抖着，他死死咬着嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，忍不住呼吸急促起来，身体抖着，几乎要陷入晕厥了——但他知道卡拉格会控制电流，只要能把自己弄疼就好，不能弄晕，否则就没意义了。

第一股电流停止了，内维尔缓缓睁开眼，卡拉格已经急得仿佛走投无路那样，同时楼梯底下也好像逐渐传来有人跑步的脚步声。尽管那可能是二人的幻觉，但眼前的局面逼迫卡拉格再次对着内维尔的腰发动了电击。

内维尔这次是真的痛苦得受不了了，他咬着唇发出一阵阵的呜咽声，身体不受控制地扭动着，腰间一阵酸麻的感觉让他觉得自己好像要失禁了一般，身子忍不住地发沉发软。更可怕的是连他受伤的手臂都有一阵酥麻感，让他觉得自己立刻就能衰竭，却又好像进了天堂一样，身子不住地颤抖，发软，要死了，天啊——

但他还是忍住了没有发出一个音节，除了几乎可以忽略不计的呜咽。脚步声越来越近，卡拉格知道自己只剩下最后一次机会，因此他突然生出了想法，捏住内维尔的脸颊，强行将对方的口腔挤开，然后将手伸入——他干嘛不早用这个来着？内维尔意识到他要做什么，下意识的反应是要叫出来，但随后他又想起自己不能叫。接着卡拉格的手就捏上了他的舌头。

卡拉格的手指在他口腔里搅动着，拇指与食指中指一起朝着他的喉咙深处探去，同时两根手指抓住他的舌头朝外拉扯，内维尔的控制力被电击折磨到基本只剩下极细微的一丝，却还能在这个关头控制住自己的本能不发出声音，只是有断断续续的喘息从鼻腔中溢出来，同时因为身体的入口被撑得过大，眼角开始下意识地泛红，体液从口腔和眼角一并流了下来。他就那么跪在地上，任由他的一个囚犯玩弄着他的唇舌，就为了让他发出一点声音。

脚步接近了。

卡拉格明显是看见了来人，因此猛地抽回了手，完全不顾内维尔的身子就这么被剧烈地摇晃了一下，吞咽不进去的口水还挂在嘴边。他的枪里还有一颗子弹，就这一颗足够他先用来自保，然后夺走那人的枪。  
直到他的手突然被什么东西狠狠地击中，然后是对着肚子用力地一顶，他的手指顿时失去了操控力，剩余的唯一一颗子弹擦着狱警的身体而过，打在了墙上。内维尔的胳膊或许受了伤，只可惜腿还能动。

六七个狱警抱着武器陆陆续续地冲上来，先后压在卡拉格的身上，制服了这个胆大包天的逃犯。金属棍子和人类骨头相撞的声音在空旷的楼道里响起，听起来格外的刺耳。内维尔身体倚靠着墙喘气，跟在后面的狱卒朝他跑过来，看到他流血的胳膊，立刻询问他的伤势。

“——不太要紧。只是皮外伤，他没想对我下杀手。”他一边深呼吸平复自己的气息，一边摇了摇头，“把Karen叫过来，给我稍微处理一下就行了。”

那名狱卒立刻点点头，将内维尔搀扶起来。他的腿其实还相当不稳，电击的那两下让他的身体超负荷了，现在只觉得整个人轻飘飘的，仿佛在游泳池上行走一样。下楼的时候，他没再下达任何指令，尤其是关于编号737的，因为他知道他的狱警们会处理好那人——而此时，他还有更重要的事情去做。

但虽然如此，在下楼的拐角处，他还是抬头看了一眼被按在地上的那人。两鬓有些许白发的男人的颧骨上已经落了伤痕，头发也被抓了起来，但他一双蓝色的眼睛，却透过楼梯的栏杆，死死地盯着内维尔。正如内维尔也在看他一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事其实还是有个完整的世界观来着，关于卡拉为什么会进这个破监狱，以及又是犯了什么事儿会被抓进来，以及是怎么从替人顶罪到试图越狱的一个过程……害但我这么懒的人谁知道会不会写呢（叉腰（就是不会的意思）


End file.
